The document EP 1 446 597 B1 discloses an oil scraper ring which can, in particular be used as an oil barrier for piston rods of ship diesel engines. The oil scraper ring has oil scraper lips composed of plastic oriented towards the piston rod side which oil scraper lips scrape the oil present at the piston rod and, for example, supply this again to a crank housing. This known oil scraper ring has the disadvantage that the scraping is not very efficient since the scraping edge is not very stable. Furthermore, a relatively large wear is present, so that the oil scraper ring must be maintained relatively frequently. Moreover, it is known, for example from the document WO 95/23305, to provide a metal scraper which contacts at the piston rod. Such an oil scraper ring has the disadvantage that a relatively large wear is present at the piston ring and/or at the scraper.